Return of the Moon
by LightHarbinger
Summary: The Volturi spoke of wiping out the true werewolves, but they have returned and seek revenge.


**This chapter is a little short but I'm kind of busy with work. I have wanted to write a twilight story for some time and this is it. Takes place after Twilight. Enjoy R&R**

A lone figure walked through the trees, weaving gently through their extended arms. He took no notice of the birds singing or the deer that skittered away from him. He wore dirty and tattered clothing, dirt smudged his face, and in his back pocket an old photograph stuck out. He continued through the woods at a slow pace but with commanding purpose, he knew where he was going. His eyes began to water as he moved some branches out of his way and stepped into a clearing. It was quiet here and hopefully nobody would stumble upon him anytime soon. The figure walks twenty feet into the clearing and removes the photograph from his pocket. The back of the photo is blank but on the front shows a man tipping a mojito towards the camera. Tears drop onto the photo and the figure wipes his eyes. "I'll make it right," he whispers as the photo drops to the grass. The man reaches into his waistband and pulls a revolver, he checks to make its still loaded and quickly cocks the the hammer back. The forest behind him is quiet now as if it was holding its breath, knowing that blood was going to be spilled. The trees behind him begin to rustle but no wind blows, the man knows what is coming. He is coming. The maker, the one who made him like this, and one who was about to have to find somebody new. Mackenzie places the gun is his mouth and pulls the trigger.

A single gunshot is heard and sleeping birds scatter from their trees, screeching into the night. Mackenzie breathes deeply as he rolls over and looks up. His maker Corvinuse stands there, towering over him with the smoking pistol in his hand.

He speaks slowly, "Why do you chose to do this?"

Mackenzie stands up, "What the hell do you mean why do I do this? You made me this way!"

Corvinuse makes an audible clicking noise with his tongue, "I gave you a gift. A chance at immortality."

"You turned me into a murdering beast." yelled Mackenzie taking a step forward

"In time you will learn to control the beast that now lives within you, but for now yes. A beast you are."

Mackenzie charges forward and tackles nothing but air then grass as he slams into the ground. He turns and Corvinuse is walking slowly away from him.

"Come back here and face me!" Mackenzie yells, scrambling off the ground and running at him again.

Corvinuse catches Mackenzie straight in the face with a left hook, knocking him flat on his ass. Mackenzie rises to a knee as Corvinuse swings down into him. Mackenzie catches the fist and swings a heavy right hook, Corvinuse simply moves out of the way and clubs him in the back of the head with the pistol. Mackenzie falls to the ground in a heap and moans as he slowly tries to rise again.

Corvinuse lets out a loud laugh, "Is what you want child? For me to kill you with my bare hands?"

Mackenzie struggles for a response and comes up short, "Just leave me alone."

Corvinuse sighs for a moment and walks over to Mackenzie, "Fine, I'll give you what you want. Stand." he says forcefully.

Mackenzie slowly rises and faces Corvinuse with scowl.

Corvinuse smiles devilishly," Defiant are we? We shall see about that." He walks ten steps away and turns. "Here you go." He aims the gun straight at Mackenzie's chest.

Mackenzie takes a small back and the steps forward again, "You won't."

Corvinuse pulls the trigger and Mackenzie falls. He feels as if he is slowly falling but hits the ground quickly. The pain hits slowly as if delayed and then ebbs away fast. Too fast. Mackenzie sits up quickly shouting "What the hell was that?"

Corvinuse smirks slightly, "I shot you."

"Oh really," said Mackenzie sarcastically standing up "Then why am I not dead?"

"You have no idea what I have given you! You were nearly healed before you even hit the ground, I watched your body reject the bullet right out of your chest. Any pain you felt was you body merely telling you two things. One, it was healing itself and two you're an idiot for getting shot in the first place." Corvinuse said taking a step forward and appearing before Mackenzie. "If you had even cared to use any one of the gifts you now have, you could have easily moved out of the way. But no, all you do is cry and shout 'Woe is me' to anything that will listen. Mackenzie, you are weak." Corvinuse ended his sentence by shoving Mackenzie back to the ground.

Mackenzie immediately tried to get back up but was shoved down again. "Stop shoving me you dick!" he yelled

"Then stop me Mackenzie, make me stop!" yelled Corvinuse punching him in the face. Mackenzie turned a feral yellow as he stood up. Corvinuse swung again but Mackenzie was fully prepared before the swing even got close. He grabbed Corvinuse's wrist while using his right palm to break the arm by shoving his elbow up and and bringing the forearm down. He dunked under the dangling arm while he pushed Corvinuse from behind, drawing the pistol from Corvinuse's pocket. Mackenzie pulled the trigger repeatedly until as he fired the last four rounds into Corvinuse's falling form. The gun clicked empty and Mackenzie began to breath heavily as his eyes shifted back to normally. Corvinuse rose from the ground and placed his arm back into place, the wound healing so fast it seemed like nothing had happened at all. The four bullets Mackenzie had fired gently fell from the back of Corvinuse's jacket as he shook it.

"What are we?" whispered Mackenzie staring in awe "I shot you four times and you shook it off like nothing."

"We are Lycans, you and I. A race of werewolves all but extinct, we have been hunted for centuries to the brink. And then with grace we disappeared seemingly all together."

"Till now."

Corvinuse gave a toothy grin, "Yes till now."

"Why now?"

Corvinuse walked up to Mackenzie and nodded towards the woods and with that they headed towards the tree line together.

"Political weight has shifted and our return is at hand, we no longer have to cower and hide like mere dogs. We can wipe out the Volturi on their own ground." said Corvinuse pumping a fist enthusiastically into the air.

"And they are?" said Mackenzie tossing the pistol aside.

"They are a coven of gifted Vampires that run their world. The are only thing stand in our way of domination. They were the ones that hunted us down, nearly wiping us out. They got good at tracking us but they have grown weak and decadent in their Italian home. Patience is the key here Mackenzie, with the right amount we will give them their final deaths." Corvinuse pushed a tree branch out of the way and ushered Mackenzie into the woods. "There is much work to be done."

At the other end of the clearing a larger then normal wolf pack moves to the spot where Mackenzie and Corvinuse were fighting. Sam Uley shifts to his human form and picks up the photograph. The other wolves look at him as he studies the photo.

"What do we have here?"


End file.
